Bruised
by victoriacole
Summary: I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this, like every inch of me is bruised.
1. Planning

Author: Loser.x3  
Title: Bruised  
Summary: I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this, like every inch of me is bruised.  
Rating: T

Author's Notes: None this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the title or summary. I am not making a profit off of this story.

--

You know how it is, when you take your very first step. How every step you wabble, and fall? With Edward, every minute is like my first step.

--

"Bella?" His voice was tense, strained. I turned to see Edward gracefully walking up to me. I winced. Even as a vampire, I was klutzy.

"Yeah?" I asked. My voice sounded distant, even to me.

"What's wrong?" Edward snaked his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Just thinking." I contemplated telling Edward what I was thinking about. I chose not to.

"About what?" He tried to sound curious, but instead he was prying. I chuckled a soft chuckle. 

"Charlie." I simply stated. I felt Edward tense from behind me. Charlie was the only person I missed from my human life.

"Do you want to go back to Forks?" Edward suggested. I gasped. I looked into his carmel coloured eyes, and they were serious.

I tried to compose my posture, but I failed. 

"Edward, he died over seventy-five years ago. Why would I go back? I have nothing there for me."

"We could enroll back into High school. It'll be fun! I mean, our second time there! We could get Alice to come back, also!" Edward was making the plan, talking so fast, any human wouldn't be able to understand. Even I couldn't understand sometimes.

"Well ..." I was hesitant, "What if someone reconized us? Forks is a small town, there's bound to be someone's grandchildren there!" Was I going crazy? I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"Bella, calm down!" Edward held me in his strong. I didn't feel as fragile as I did eighty years ago, while in his strong embrace. "You can be Bella Cullen's granddaughter, and I'll be Bella Cullen's grandson. We took our grandparent's names, because they ment so much to our parents." Edward plainly explained. It made me wonder if he had this plan for a while.

"And Alice?" I grinned.

"Alice and Jasper's granddaugher. Took her grandmother's name, as well."

I grinned, calming down a little.

"Deal." I smiled. 

"So, we're going back to Forks?" Edward grinned. I smiled a little.

"Yeah," I took a shaky, fearful breath, "We're going back to Forks." My old personal hell, I remembered once saying. 


	2. Back to Forks

Author: VictoriaRocks.  
Title: Bruised  
Chapter title: Home  
Summary: I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this, like every inch of me is bruised.  
Rating: T  
Author's Notes: This story is going to be Edward's POV. I thought of a plot change , and I like it ! So , This is now dear old Eddie's point of view.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the title or summary. I am not making a profit off of this story.

--

To know heartbreak is to know wisdom.

--

I turned to look at Bella. She was staring out the window, watching the trees pass. 

"So, Bella. We're leaving Alaska again! How do you feel?" I pretended to be a TV talkshow host. I wanted to make her smile. She let out a little giggle.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, it feels good. Surprisingly good." I gave her a puzzled look.

"Surprisingly?" I rasied an eyebrow.

"It's the place I met the most amazing man to ever live." She smiled. I leaned over and gave her a kiss. She broke apart with wide eyes.

"Watch the road!" She scolded me. I smiled my lopsided smile she's in love with.

After a long drive and a lot of scolding on Bella's part, we arrived in Forks, Washington. We pulled into the old house I lived in for a good portion of my vampire-life. Bella opened her door and stepped out of our car. Alice's car pulled in behind us. Then, Carlisile came out of the old house. He had open arms and a smile comprable to gems.

"Welcome home, my family." I watched as Bella walked gracefully into his arms and then hugged him.

"I've missed you." She said, her voice thick with tears.

I sighed and walked inside, only to be practically choked by Esme.

I smiled. I was finally home.


	3. School

Author: VictoriaRocks.  
Title: Bruised  
Chapter title: School  
Summary: I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this, like every inch of me is bruised.  
Rating: T  
Author's Notes: Chapters will get longer. I promise! Less dialouge, and more explaining what's happening inside the character's heads. -big hopeful smile- oh. and this isn't gonna be in anyone's point of view. I've been thinking a _lot _about this story, and it finally clicked of what I want to do. So, please don't get too confused.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the title or summary. I am not making a profit off of this story

--

The sea is wine red, this is the death of beauty.

--

Edward sat in silence staring at the wall in front of him. He was wondering if moving back to Forks was a good idea. Of course, it was nice to be with Esme and Carlisle again. He missed them frequantly when he was away. It was natural to be with them. It felt as if nothing changed. But, Bella's worries were somehow contagious. He was worried about if people would reconize them. If somehow, their plan was flawed. What if someone reconized them? Bella wouldn't be able to explain what was on the go. She, even in her afterlife, was a terrible liar. He thought that, like him, she'd have a special ability. He hopefully thought it would be lying. He was wrong. She was plain old Bella. The plain old Bella he loved and admired for her humanities. At times, Edward would be sitting next to her, and smell the human Bella he fell in love with. He'd chuckle, like he was absorbed in his own little joke.

Bella was still the fragile girl he'd met all those years ago. Even if she'd aquired unhuman stregnth, blinding speed and an unnatural beauty that could make any man fall heels over head for her, she was still fragile to Edward.

Edward shook out of his nostalgia and walked to the door. He sat in his Porsh and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He glanced in his mirror, and his eyes were a nice shade of carmel. He started humming along with the radio. When he sang, he got absorbed into his voice and the music. The rythym and melodies dancing in perfect measures, if his heart was still beating, it'd race spontaniously in his chest. 

Edward's musical voice abruptly stopped singing as Bella got into his car. Edward smiled Bella's favourite smile as she strapped her seatbelt around her waste. Edward turned the key and started to drive. He turned up the radio subconciously.

"This is it." Bella broke the quiet mood that had formed in the car.

"Yes. Back to high school." Edward quietly said.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked. Edward looked into her eyes. Worry was glittering in them.

"Nothing. You're so cute when you worry." Edward planted a kiss on her lips.

"Edward? Wasn't Alice supposed to come with us?" Bella asked as if she was just noticing.

"No. She said she'd take the old Volvo today. She wanted yo give us some time alone."

"Oh. Okay." Bella sat against the seat. Edward took this as a cue to stop talking.

Bella started to hum along with the radio. Her voice was like a waterfall gently running over rocks. It just flowed and tied together. Edward loved hearing her sing. It relaxed him if he was tense.

Edward looked out at the forest-like town. It never changed in all those years. Still "green" as Bella would say. Green or not, it was home to Edward. Dispite the clouds, driving through Forks was like the sunniest day of the year. Edward couldn't hide his high spirits as he parked into his old parking spot. Shortly after, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett pulled in next to him.

"Well. Here we go." Edward bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. Everyone seemed to be excited. Even Bella. The six vampires walked into the head office.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The friendly lady at the desk smiled.

"Hello. We're new in town. I'm Edward Cullen, my sister Bella, my other sisters Alice, Rosalie and my brothers Jasper and Emmett," While naming each Cullen and Hale, he pointed. His gaze lingered on Bella just a second too long. The lady at the counter didn't notice, "We're in tenth grade." Edward smiled.

"Oh. Uh. Here's your schedual. Come see me if there's any problems." Edward thanked her and the group walked out.

"Ugh," Bella sighed, looking disgusted, "Trig first." She snorted in anger.

"Don't worry. I have trig, too." Edward smiled, dazzling Bella. The two departed from their "Family" and walked to class.

"Should we be twins?" Bella asked. Edward gave her a puzzled look.

"Sure." Edward smiled. He admired how her mind worked sometimes. He liked how there was a surprise in what she said. Unlike when people tried to surprise him, and he had to act. Acting had became something he was good at. When Alice would try to spring something on to him that was truthful, but unexpected, Edward had already heard it. Eventually, Alice had stopped surprising him. She had realized that since Edward could read minds, it was kindof stupid to try to surprise him.

The two 'twins' walked into the class. Edward looked around and saw Newton. Apparently Bella did too. A smile crept across her face. 

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. This is my sister Bella." Edward said.

A single gasp was heard from the back of th classroom. 


	4. Surprise

Author: VictoriaRocks.  
Title: Bruised  
Chapter title: Surprise.  
Summary: I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this, like every inch of me is bruised.  
Rating: T  
Author's Notes: Well. I finally have the point of view set in ... erm ... typing ? haha. well. Enjoy!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the title or summary. I am not making a profit off of this story

--

We lied, we can't go on, this is the time, and this is the place to be alive.

--  
_There was a gasp from the back of the classroom..._

--

Bella heard the gasp. She wasn't sure if Edward had, but she did. Her eyes had confusion sprinkled in them. She looked to where the gasp was heard, and it was Mike. Not a relative, but Mike. Mike Newton. The boy who was infatuated with her during high school. The first time. Bella sneaked a look towards Edward. He was tense. A cool aura was surrounding him. Bella nudged his ribs inconspicuasly. He looked down at her. Bella gave Edward a look that clearly said 'calm down.'

Bella sniffed as if she had a cold. She could smell vampire. It wasn't Edward, she could melt into his smell. Just one smell of Edward and her should-be heart would race like a million horses. Bella's eyes narrowed as she tried to find out here the vampire-smell was coming from. She realized, with a start, that it was Mike. Mike Newton was a vampire. 

"Edward." Bella whispered. Edward turned her way and motioned for her to write it down.

Bella glared and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

_Mike Newton. He's in this class. He's a vampire._

Edward read it over and over. His eyes widened in shock.

_A vampire? Who changed him? _

Bella read the note and shook her head. She crumpled it and stuffed it in her backpack.

After many dreadful notes (or, on Bella's part, doodles), the bell finally rang. Bella hopped up, ready for her next class.

"Bio. Just great." Bella rolled her eyes. She already did all of this! She did high school, she already graduated!

"The class where we had our first conversation." Edward muttered, making his 'twin' smile.

"Mhm. Sure..." Bella trailed off. She smelled vampire again. This time, it was intoxicating. Bella almost stumbled backwards.

"Edward. Go on alone. I'll catch up." Bella didn't wait for a response. She ran and touched Mike's shoulder.

"Yes?" Mike turned. Bella looked at his eyes. They were a stunning shade of... red?

"No. No!" Bella gasped. She looked at her old friend's posture. He was beautiful. Inhuman. Obviously.

"Problem, Bella _Swan_!" Mike spat.

"Mike. Who did this to you? Why are your eyes _red_?" Bella whispered. She was in shock! Mike Newton, the nice boy, a vampire. Her brain couldn't comprehend it.

"I don't know who did this. One minute, I was walking with my family in Italy, and the next I was lying in a dark alley, practically dying. I felt hungry, but not the hungry of a human stomache rumble. Something I can't place. I wanted blood. So, I went somewhere enclosed. Where nobody would notice.

"Even though I was a child, in a sense, I had brains for the job. I killed a poor, innocent child. I was shocked with my actions at first. I never thought I'd be a murderer."

Mike paused. He took a deep intake of breath. 

"Why are your eyes carmel? If you're a vampire, why are they not red?" Mike looked into Bella's eyes. Bella looked down.

"Hypethetically, I'm a vegitarian. If I was a human, I wouldn't eat meat. I'd only eat vegitables. Humans are the meat. I don't care much for them. Human blood still makes me want to faint,"

Bella smiled at the memory. Mike joined in her smiling. "Anyway. I use animals."

Mike looked at Bella questioningly.

"Do that work?" He asked. Bella just nodded yes. The two old friends walked into the Bio class. They both sat in the back. Bella just glanced at Edward. He gave her a 'what do you think you're doing!?' look, but Bella just shrugged and sat next to Mike.

The two friends talked and laughed through the class. It seemed to fly. Bella walked out of class.

The day seemed to flow with this manner. Bella talking to Mike and ignoring Edward.

"Erm. Can I drive home alone today?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"Why? Want to ignore me more?" Edward glared angrily.

"No! I want to visit my old house! If that's okay with you!" Bella crossed her arms across her chest. Alice threw her the keys to the old Volvo.

"Go for it." Alice smiled warmly. Bella thanked her and got into the car. She drove off angrily cursing Edward. Stupid inhuman boyfriend. Stupid good looks. Just stupid.

Bella pulled into her old driveway. She got out of the car and found the old key. Bella opened the door and walked into her old house. It was still the same thing. The furniture was all the same, in the same places. Bella walked up the creeky stairs to Charlie's old room. Bella fell onto the bed. A puff of dust clogged her nostrils. Bella looked at a picture of Charlie, Reneé and Bella. It was when Bella was still a baby. Bella picked up the picture and stroked her dad and mom's faces. 

Bella almost sunk into depression after her father was shot. The first time guns were to be used as his job as Chief, and he was killed. Bella never forgave herself for not staying human with him. Edward, of course, was smug, telling her it was a mistake becoming a vampire, making Bella more upset. Bella swore to seek vengance on whoever killed Charlie.

Not too long after, Reneé died of natural causes. She had a heart attack. She was trying to run cross-country. Bella always told her about acting younger than she was. Bella shook her head and tried to get out of the memories. 

Bella walked into her old room. Her shoes clunked on the floors, sounding like thunder. She sat on the corner of her bed. She looked at the chair in the corner and imagined Edward sitting there, when Bella was a teenage human. Maybe she should've stayed a human. It would be easier to live and know that she would be with her parents someday. It would be easier know she would have kids, and die, and maybe start over. Maybe being human wasn't all that bad. Bella looked around and saw all of her human remaints. she did miss being a human. In all honestly, if she could go back in time and know how miserable she would be as a vampire, she would stay human. 

Bella looked around her room one last time. Her mind was set. Maybe, if she could go back in time, she never would've met Edward. Maybe that's what she wanted.


	5. I Don't Regret You

Author: VictoriaRocks.  
Title: Bruised  
Chapter title: I Don't Regret You.  
Summary: I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this, like every inch of me is bruised.  
Rating: T  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the confusion of where I was going in this story! It's   
--

_Live life to the fullest. Don't regret life._

--  
  
Edward sat on the sofa that was located in his and Bella's room. Bella has been acting different lately, he noticed it a while ago. It wasn't like she was getting bored. It was like she was regretting things. Edward had a good guess about what she was regretting. He noticed it after Chief Swan died. She was moping. She'd give exaggerated sighs, and, look like she would break down into tears any minute, as if she had dust in her tear ducts.

But, that was the least of it. She was colder. He knew she still loved him, but it was as if she was tired of him, tired of the life she chose. She'd put a hand into the sunlight that would shine, and watch it glitter and sparkle. She had a sense of longing around her.

It practically killed Edward seeing Bella in such a sad state. He wished he could do whatever it took to make her happy. He was on that path, so close, but yet so far, from making her the happy old Bella he once knew. Then, when she was almost back, her mother died. She sunk right back into the shell he had just broke. 

Edward sighed and stood up. There was a small knock on the door.

"C'min." He called warily.

"Edward?" Alice stepped in. She looked worried.

"Yes?" 

"We're worried about you. And Bella. What happened?" Alice lead him back to the sofa and took his hand. Edward looked at his friend and his hands intertwined. There was a silence, not uncomfortable, but not completely comfortable. You could say it was lukewarm.

"Nothing happened. That's the thing! Bella is changing, Alice, and I'm scared. If she regrets this life she chose, who knows what she regrets! You know why I didn't want her going back to Charlie's house today? Because I was afraid those regrets would be more pronounced, and she'll leave me! I'm afraid she regrets me" Edward hung his head after his speech.

Alice looked hat him sadly. She knew that Edward loved Bella more than all the money in the world. She was his life now.

"Is that what you think?" Bella walked in with a picture in her hand. "You think I'll just up and leave? Edward. Don't you know me better than that? I wouldn't just leave you. I love you. You think I'd choose a life of immortality just to leave? I thought you knew that by now? I don't regret you, and whatever planted that in your head was just stupid." Bella walked up to Edward and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He kissed her hair lovingly. Bella sighed.

"It's okay. Here, Alice, can you put this on the table over there, please?" Bella passed Alice the picture of her and her parents. Alice did without questions.

Bella broke away from Edward's hug and explained about Mike.

"Nice tactic." Edward seemed genuinly impressed.

"Thanks." Bella smiled the biggest smile Edward had seen in years. Edward laughed his musical laugh.

Edward saw Bella's eyes light up, in that humanly way he loved so much. If Bella started spending time with Mike, and stopped spending time with Edward, well, he was afraid she'd stiop loving him. He was afraid Bella would find feelings for Mike. It really hurt Edward to be so pessamistic, but it was logic. Even if the logic was absurd. Edward smiled tightly, not going unnoticed by Alice.

"Bella, hun. Can I have Edward for a few minutes?" Alice grinned. Bella looked between the two and nodded, walking down to see Emmett.

"Edward. What's wrong with you? You're different, too! And don't give me that crap you fed me earlier about Bella. I _know _it's something else." Alice looked stern.

Even though Alice could see the future, and had the most fashionable clothes, she wished she could have Edward's ability. It was hard reading Edward. Even if sometimes he was an open book. She just wished she could know what was wrong with Edward. It wasn't as if she had any more brothers who were so confused about the person he loved. He wasn't confused until the death of Bella's parents. Bella was quite content. She was actually getting comfortable with Rosalie, actually talking. But, Rosalie was still apprehensive around Bella.

As if Rosalie had more reason to resent Bella, she had this. Bella almost regretting becoming a vampire, while Rosalie would give anything to be a human. Bella took the blush of her cheeks, the pulse of her heart and the warm, refreshed feeling you get when you wake up for granted, and became a 'cold one'. She can no longer feel the human things. The human things Rosalie would die again for. The things Rosalie spent doing in her vain attempts to find love, and get her happily ever after, for granted.

"Nothings wrong, Alice. I'm just scared. I'm scared of Bella's mind."

Edward slumped in the chair, and rubbed his temples. The same thoughts that were going through Bella's head was going through his. Maybe it was better if he hadn't met Bella. Maybe Bella was wrong for him.


	6. I Truly Love You

**Bruised.  
Chapter six, I Truly Love You.**

_Every time I try to find the right words to say, I get tongue tied._

Rosalie glared daggers at the laughing girl. She chose something she didn't want! She had no right to mope and bawl around the house for something she chose. She could've remained a human, she couldv'e stayed with Edward until death, but no. Bella was too stubborn. Oh, and don't even try to _think _that Rosalie would completely warm up to her. That's absurd thinking! Rosalie wanted her human life, dammit! She wanted to wake up to see a new sun, even if it was the same sun that has been rising forever. Days, to Rosalie, seemed like precious gems, each to be cherished until you run out.

Bella took those gems and threw them into the ocean, in the manor the Rose did in Rosalie's favourite movie, _The Titanic. _At this thought, Rosalie shook her head.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Carlisile hugged her as a father would. Rosalie shook her head and smiled at Carlisile, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Even after all these years, ruthless sarcasm felt disrespectful if used talking to Carlisile. 

"Nothing's wrong, Carlisile. Thanks for the concern." Even though Rosalie was feigning happiness, a sigh escaped through her lips. She was a terrible actor. Even if she had the looks of an actress. Rosalie wiggled out of Carlislie's embrace and scuffed up the stairs. If Bella was going to the depressing one of the family, Rosalie was _not _gonna stand by and watch. No way about it.

--

Edward laughed along with Bella. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rosalie glaring at his general direction. She was thinking something about gems and Bella. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister and kissed Bella passionatly.

"Bella. I love you."

"Edward. I truly love you. More than words can possibally say." Bella looked sincere. Not surprising, since she was crazy for him.

--

Bella walked into the room she shared with Edward. To her surprise, Rosalie was sitting on the sofa.

"Bella. Please sit." Rosalie's smile was bittersweet. The sarcastic venom was oozing through her tone. Bella cautiously sat down where Rosalie was gesturing.

"Hi, Rosie."

"Rosalie. It's Rosalie to you. Not Rosie." Rosalie snapped.

"What's up, _Rosalie_?" Bella rolled her eyes when she said Rosalie's given name.

"You know what's wrong with me. You know how much I loved my human life! And you, willingly took yours away for Edward. I'm not gonna argue with you, Bella. I don't want to. But, could you please, please, seem happy. You're killing Edward. And, seeing Edward like this, this pain, is hurting me, too. I know you're having second thoughts since seeing Mike Newton or whatever, but," Rosalie sighed, "Bella. Just. Please."

Rosalie fingered the scar on her neck. The scar the changed her life. She smiled a small smile to Bella and gracefully danced out of the room.

"Rosalie?" Bella stood and walked towards Rosalie. Rosalie turned and looked at Bella.

"Yeah?"

"I will." Bella smiled and gave Rosalie a hug, much to her dismay.

--

**I felt to end the chapter here. Can you tell me if my writing is starting to weaken? I feel as if it's turning into crap. Like a pancake, you're all excited at the beginning, and then, by the end, you're sick of it.  
hahaha**

And did you like the Rosalie/Bella sequance? I did. But, I want opinions.

Love me.  
TEH. 


	7. Never Kiss and Tell

**Bruised.  
Chapter seven, Never Kiss and Tell.**

_Doubt the stars are fire; Doubt the sun doth move; Doubt the truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.  
- William Shakespeare, __Hamlet._

-

After Rosalie lectured Bella, she was extra cautious. She made sure not to talk to anyone that Edward wouldn't approve with. Thus, having to stop talking to Mike all together. The days went smoothly, gaily. The Cullen family had a real picnic, consisting of red meat and animal blood. Delicious. The family laughed and joked, like a real loving family. All of Bella's doubts had fled from her mind.

But, this particular day, Bella wasn't so cautious. She was wreckless. 

"Oh, hey, Mike!" She cheerfully greeted her friend. She waved a hand and grinned.

"Hey, Bella. How have you been?" Mike asked. She could see how his ruby-red eyes were no longer as red. A pale yellow. Obviously not humanlike. Obviously. 

"Great! How about you?" She hummed a song under her breath. Mike smirked.

"Good. Hey, wanna go for a walk after class?" He asked. Bella grinned and nodded.

"I'd love to!" She smiled, flashing razor sharp teeth. In her happy daze, she didn't realize she wasn't paying attention to the outside world. She banged into a door.

"Oomph!" She grunted. She heard a chortle of laughter flowing from behind her. She turned to see Mike and Edward bending over, clutching their sides. "Shut up." She smiled.

--

"So, Bella. Why choose to be a vampire?" Mike asked. They were sitting by the water front.

"Well..." Bella had ordered spaghetti for show. She twirled the spaghetti noodles around her fork, stalling. "Well, I guess I was sick of humanity. I didn't want to age. I didn't want Edward being alone, after I die of old age. Depressing, eh?" Bella smiled. Mike motioned for her to continue. "Well, I was persistant. He didn't want that for me, but I'm stubborn. Very stubborn.

"He had no other choice. I wouldn't stop. And, here I am." Bella finished. **  
**  
Mike nodded. He couldn't think of losing his heartbeat by choice. He hated what he turned out to be. He hated being a monster. Oh, well. Her loss.

"Bella?" Edward cut into the conversation, raging mad.

"Oh, Edward! Hey!" Bella smiled.

"Cullen." Mike nodded at Edward.

"Newton. Bella, what are you doing? You're not home!" Edward snapped.

"Obviously, Edward." Bella rolled her eyes. Edward grabbed her wrist, attempting to pull her away.

"No. I'm not leaving. I deserve this night, I haven't had friends since I was seventeen. I need friends." Edward walked away.

--

"Thanks, Mike! I had a great night." Feeling like a schoolgirl on her first date.

"Any time, Bella. I'm glad you stayed. I enjoyed it." Mike smiled. The two were outside of the school, where Bella had left her car. She smiled.

"Well, bye." Bella waved and started to open her car door.

"Wait. What do we do on dates?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Eat?" Bella wittily answered, but Mike had other plans than to joke. He leaned in, and pressed his lips softly to Bella's.

"'Night, Bella." He grinned and ran away. Bella stood there, shocked. 

"I love you, Edward." She muttered, trying not to be unfaithful to her husband.

"I love you, too, Bella." Edward muttered, from down the street.

Bella had one thing in mind, though she loved Edward, she must not kiss and tell. 

**Sooooooooooo sorry for the delay!!!! I was stuck, and this chapter is nothing because of the wait!! So, please don't hurt me, and I give you premission to flame me, for the wait. Deal? **


	8. Baby Come Back

**Thank you for sticking with me this far, and thanks for waiting through the long gaps of not updating. : )**

Bruised.  
Chapter eight, Baby Come Back.

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_

--

Edward gripped the steering wheel, the bones sticking out of his pale skin. His teeth were clenched, he was sucking air through them. His over-the-speed limit driving was usually exhilarating, getting more and more exciting each drive, but not that night. He was driving away from something. Or, to something, whichever. He swerved off the road, nothing like smashing up his favourite car on a clear night to release stress. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the big birch tree ahead. Edward stepped on the petal. The spedometer went up to 300. Everything was a blur outside the windows. He closed his eyes, and crashed his car into the tree. With a content sigh, he pushed open the car door, and walked away, not turning back. Never turning back. 

-

Bella was driving back to her home, letting her mind drift. She saw a car ahead of her which swerved off the road. She turned to look, the car was speeding up. With a rush of panic, she stopped her car. She jumped out of the seat, and started to jog to the speeding car. She was too late. The car hit the tree with a loud crash. The car burst into flames on impact. The door opened, and she soon reconized the car.

"Edward." She whispered. Edward got out of the car and started to walk. Bella chased him. Thankfully, she had superfast vampire speed, and she was stronger, so she could easily stop her lover.

"Bella." Edward said cooly.

"Edward," Bella repeated. She looked at him closely. He was angry. "What's wrong?" Bella bit her lip, glad Edward couldn't read her mind.

"I saw you kissing Mike Newton." Edward said, in a voice barely above a whisper. His voice trembled. Bella felt her lip quiver. She was going to cry.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get into my car. I tried not to let him kiss me." Bella explained, tears tracking down her pale cheeks. Edward just stared at her.

"Not from where I was standing."

"Edward, please." Bella begged. From the corner of her eyes, she could see blue and red flashing lights. She could hear the sirens, wailing like an injured baby.

"Bella, I forgive you. I just want you back. I want my old BellaWella." Edward poked her dimple, teasing her. She smirked and batted his hand away.

"Oh," She fake laughed, "You're funny." She rolled her eyes, and threw her arms around him.

"So, should we go car shopping tomorrow?" Edward smiled Bella's favourite smile. Bella laughed, she laughed so hard she snorted.

"Yeah. My car is just up there, because, strangely enough, I saw some maniac drive off the road." She teased him, smacking his chest.

"Oh, now who's the funny one?" Edward lightly punched her arm, in a teasing way. The two walked hand in hand past Edward's demolished car. Edward started to run.

"I CALL DRIVING!" He shouted to her.

"No fair! It's my car!" She shouted back.

"Not until I get a new one, so hah." Edward teased.

"I want to drive." Bella came chest-to-chest to Edward. His chin grazing the top of her head. 

"Nope." Edward's lips were centimeters from hers. 

"Please?" She whispered.

"Nope, so nunh." Edward stuck out his tongue at Bella, licking her nose. He got into the driver's side of the car.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen." She glared.

"As if that's possible." Edward retorted, and they drove away from Edward's crushed car, not looking back. Never looking back.


	9. My Little Snow Angel

**Bruised.  
Chapter nine, My Little Snow Angel.**

_--_

It's been months since the night Edward crashed his car. It was now December, Christmas Eve, to be precise. The Cullen family were having a night playing in the snow. They were in the open field where they first met Victoria, James and Laurent. The thought of those three hunters sent shivers up Bella's spine.

"Bella!" Alice ran up to the girl. Bella looked at her. Alice's hair was windswept, her eyes were sparkling, and her clothes were damp from the wet snow.

"Yeah?" Bella smiled. Alice tugged her hand, and whispered something in Bella's ear.

"Okay." Bella grinned. "DIBS ON TACKLING EDWARD TO THE GROUND!" Bella cackled evilly. She ran as fast as she could without tripping and smacked into Edward. The impact startled him. Obviously he didn't hear what Alice whispered.

"Bella!" Edward growled, and rolled on top of her. Bella giggled.

"I have a question," Bella grinned, her breathing a little bit heavy, her chest heaving up ad down. Edward tilted his head, urging her to continue. "If a human licked a vampire, would their tongue stick to them, seeing they're so cold?" Bella knew it was a ridiculas question, but she had no choice. They were in such a compromising position, she had to do something to break the mood. Edward laughed at her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You always ruin the most romantic moments, don't you?" He chuckled. Bella dug her hand in the snow, and flicked it at Edward's face.

"Tag. You're it." She pushed Edward off of her, stuck out her tongue, and ran away.

"What are you doing?" Edward called. 

"Snowtag. You tag the opponent with snowballs." Bella ran away.

"Oh." Edward chased her, creating a snowball in the process.

Whist this happend, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie was watching this exchange.

"I'm glad Bella's finally smartened up." Rosalie sighed. Alice smiled, and gave her a right-arm hug. She stroked Rosalie's shoulder.

"Me too, Rosie. Let's get in on this game!" Alice jumped, and started to run away from Edward, who just started gunning for her. Alice squealed, and got on her knees, causing Edward to topple over her. Alice broke down into laughter.

"Do that mean I'm it?" She asked Bella, who shook her head 'no'. "Good." Alice got up, and started to run away from a laughing Edward.

"TIME OUT!" Emmett shouted. He looked worriedly towards Bella, who was lying on the ground, flinging her arms and legs like a maniac.

"What?" Bella looked at him and frowned. "Haven't you ever made a snow angel?" She looked up innocently. The group laughed.

"Tag, you're it." Edward dropped a snowball on her face, causing her to shriek.

"Oh, you're going down, Cullen." Edward ran from Bella, who was running towards him. Bella turned towards Jasper, and slung the snowball with all her stregnth. Jasper ducked, hitting Rosalie directly in the temple.

"Oh, Bella. You're going down." Rosalie chased her. Bella laughed, and used Edward as a vampire shield.

"Oh, I've had enough." Edward sighed. Bella took his hand, and pulled him to the snow.

"Make a snow angel with me!" She urged. Edward took her, and lid her down. 

"You're my snow angel." He smiled and covered her with snow. Bella smiled. Edward covered his lips with snow, and kissed her.

"I love you." He murmered.

"I love you, too." Bella leaned up, and kissed him again.

"Guys! It's 12:01! Merry Christmas!" Alice shouted.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EDWARD!" Bella shouted obnoxiously in Edward's face.

"Thanks, Bella. I really needed your spit in my eyeball." Edward rolled his eyes. Bella smirked.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." She whispered, her lips brushing against his.

"Mmm. This is more like it." Edward sighed. Perfect didn't seem so perfect.


	10. She's Missing!

**Bruised.  
Chapter ten, She's Missing!**

_Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow._

--

"Bella, for the last time! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I kissed you!" Mike Newton chased Bella through the halls, begging for forgivness. This, of course, caused people to stop and stare at the bickering couple.

"No, Mike. For the last time. Just, no!" Bella stared at him. Her face was serious, angry. Mike took one of her hands, which she snapped away. "No." She said, for the last time, and walked away. Her auburn hair swishing down her back behind her, he curls bouncing with each step. Mike shook his head, and put a hand to his elbow. He felt the ridges of teeth marks. He looked at Bella, who was further away now, talking to Alice Cullen. He smiled. It was the new year, this was the year Bella would be his. A smile crossed his face as he schemed. Oh, what an interesting year this would be.

--

Bella was walking home. The typical Forks rain splahed on her head. She leaned her chin up to the clouds, and let the rain bounce off of her cheeks. She stood there, letting the rain soak through her skin. She remembered when she went to see her old house. Did she honestly regret this? It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She reached up and stroked the locket Edward gave her for Christmas. She smiled. She loved it here. She loved Edward. How could she not want him?

She started to jog, jumping through the mud puddles. She laughed in the rain, and ran as fast as she could home.

--

Edward drove silently behind Bella. She was walking home, after refusing a ride. He watched her stop and let the rain wash over her skin. He watched her kiss the locked he gave her. He watched with love, and pride. She was his. This is the way he wanted it.

--

Bella was almost home, when a rustle in the trees caught her attention. Bella turned, but saw nothing. She shrugged, blaming the wind She heard a twig snap, and turned to face the trees. Suddenly, something white came out and grabbed her. She tried to fight, but it was too strong. Her vampire stregnth was too weak. The thing put a hand over her mouth when she screamed. He hit her head. "EDWARD!" She screamed, but the thing silenced her. Everything went black. She was in a trailer or something. The thing took off a mask, and she saw who it was. With a gasp, she started to cry.

--

Edward looked intently at the place where Bella just stood. Where did she go? He didn't see her go off the road. He heard her scream his name. All of a sudden, he saw her foot, being thrown into a trailer. Edward's eyes opened in shock. The trailer drove off, too fast, and leaving too much mud to see where they went. Edward turned on the wipers as fast as they could go. He couldn't smell her. He could smell something though. A smell he hadn't smelled in years. He narrowed his eyes and sped home.

"I'll save you, Bella." 

--

Meanwhile, Bella was staring at her kidnapper in dispare.

"What do you want from me?" She hissed. He looked at her and laughed.

"You." He smiled evilly. Bella felt her eyes water. She had to escape. She had to.

--

"I'm telling you, Esme! She was kidnapped!" Edward exploded. Esme looked at him.

"Are you sure, dear?" She asked for the fiftieth time.

"Yes!!!" Edward slumped into a chair.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get searching for her!" Esme walked out of the kitchen, beckoning the family to follow. Edward followed her, determined to save Bella.

--

Bella stared at her captor, frowning. She could hear the rain hitting off of the tin roof, making her paranoid.

"Where are we going?" She wined. He looked at her and snarled.

"Shut up, woman!" He slapped her. Bella acted hurt. Didn't he know vampires didn't hurt that easily?

--

Edward let tears escape his eyes. "Bella, I love you." He whispered.

--

Bella cried, as the man who kidnapped her stood over her. He was about to rape her, and she couldn't stop it.

"Help." Her voice cracked. He just laughed, until something crashed into the trailor.

--

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I am! I am! I just wanted to leave it at something that would make you hang on to every word. Bwaha. **

xo.

-TEH (Review, please?)


	11. Death of Me

**Bruised  
Chapter Eleven, The Death of Me**

--

He had been running. Running for seventy or so years. He had been running away from his problems, his fears, and his pain. If he were to turn back now, well... He knew what would happen. He'd find her, and he'd mess it up again.

He ran past the park, as he heard a scream. A scream of agony. A scream of fear. He went as fast as his four legs could, and banged into the trailor.

He smelled it. He smelled leech. He crashed into the trailor again. He heard the scream again. The other side started to dent out. The side crashed out, and Bella Swan fell through the hole she had obviously made. He stared at her.

-

Bella crashed through the side of the trailor. She toppled out of the body-shaped hole she created. She walked to the other side, to absorb Edward in a hug for saving her. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw a wolf. Not just any wolf, but Jacob. Jacob Black. Her Jake. She sobbed. She cried in fear for herself, and in joy for Jake. She cried in a dark, mournful way. Her uncertian attitude came flooding back in a waterfall-like pressure.

"Jake!" She called. She walked to pet him, but he bit her hand. She pulled back. She felt insulted. She looked at him. He stared back, with puppy eyes. He growled at her and attached her. She screamed as loud as she could. He kept attacking her. He ripped her limb to limb. He couldn't stop. It was as if he was possessed. He found a lit cigarette and put it to a blade of dry grass. He found every shread of Bella and burned it. After this tedious deed, he transformed into a human. He looked at the murder he had just committed. His eyes welled up in tears, and he started to cry.

"Oh, God. I'm a murderer!" He sobbed and ran away. He transformed back into a wolf. He started to run. He'd never turn back. Never, because this was the day that he killed Bella Swan.

-

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER! I APOLOGIZE! Aha. Oh, boy. This story has taken a BIIIIG turn. This was not what I expected for this story. I was shovelling snow, and then this idea popped into my head, and I was like "CACHING!" So, haha.**

I have another story to tell! The day after I wrote the last chapter, or the same day, whichever, I brought my dog for a walk. We were walking by a patch of trees, and I heard a freaking rustle in the trees. I shrugged it off, and I heard it agin. I was like "WTF!?", because I was just after writing something like the same thing. I was scared times threehundred, so my dog and I ran as fast as we both could until we were away from the trees. It was weird. Hahah. But, I realized it could be snow falling off of a tree, so It wasn't that bad. Just wanted to tell that, because it was awesome.

Thanks to all my reviewers! (I'll put a list at the footnote of the next chapter.) 

Thanks for reading! -heart- 


	12. January

**Bruised, chapter twelve.**

_**LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER!! Ahh!!**_

-

_January._

-

She awoke from what could be catagorized as the worst nightmare ever. The autumn sun shone on her face, waking her. Her eyes were crusted together with tears. Silently, she padded down the stairs, not bothering to change or shower. Charlie was standing by the door, getting ready to leave for work.

"Bells? Are you okay?" She stayed silent. Charlie wrapped her in the tightest hug she had ever been involved in. She recapped her dream. She told how she was ripped to shreads, and how she was a vampire, and how she was utterly, and truly in love with Edward. He kissed her forehead, and departed.

Bella sat at the table, munching her cereal. Her face was wretched, and sad. She missed Edward. Her dream was scary. Like a premonition. She shivered. If Edward was there, he'd congratualte him on her human reaction to something scary. She remembered, with a vague, sad smile, her reaction when he told her that he was a vampire. A leech. A bloodsucker. A cold one. She was calm. Too calm. Almost inhuman herself. She sighed sadly. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't go to school. She wouldn't miss much. Just her sanity, which was already gone.

She decided to go to school. She got ready quickly, in a blinding flash. She got into her old truck and started the engine. The loud roar made her heart quick up the pace. She remembered the quiet hum of the silver Volvo that she missed so much. She even missed Rosalie, who, was less than friendly to her. Shaking her head, she drove to school.

Bella stepped out of her truck, and into the rain. People looked at her, making her cringe. She wished she was invisible. It felt like the first day of school again. She put up her hood, and walked into the school.

"Bella?" Angela walked next to her. Bella looked up in surprise. Angela smiled.

"Hey." Bella sighed.

"Um. How are you?" And suddenly, it came out in a rush. The fear, the sadness, the depression, and the feeling of being constantly asleep. No matter how hard she tried, she could never wake up. Angela just stared at her, sympathy pouring out of her pores.

"And, the worst part is, is that I never meant for it to feel like this. Like every inch of me is bruised." Bella concluded. Angela pulled Bella into a hug. She whispered comforting words into her ear.

"It'll be okay, Bella." Angela cooed. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw an opportunity. She woke up, and she saw a new life. A life without Edward Cullen.

--

_**DONE!! DONE!! DONE!! This is SO not how I expected to finish this story. This is in New Moon, where the chapters go like October, November, December, January, and then Waking Up. Hope you enjoyed! I know for a fact that I lost a reader, and I've gained some. So, thanks to: MoosesAndMeeses, bronzehairedgurl620, bloodredeclipse, love like poetry, i-love-Emmett-Cullen (Hey, I do too!!), Color In A Black-White World, wishfulteardrop, punkartgurl13, SandraDee513, Maximum Ride all the way, Skrem5, Skiiller, I3EdwardCullen, gagurl1021, courtlyn, twilight's-red-moon, quirk. Thank you all for your reviews, and thanks to anyone I have missed!!  
Thanks for staying with me, and thanks for reading Bruised, a Twilight Fanfic. **_


End file.
